


A Doll Inside A Dolly

by Rosethouartsickxx



Series: Dolores Umbridge Fem-Slash-Headcanon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adulthood, Canon Era, Dolls, F/F, Female-Centric, Hogwarts, Implied Slash, One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: Dolores Umbridge wird von Sybill Trelawney mit einem obligatorischen Blick in die Glaskugel begrüßt und bekommt dabei etwas zu hören, das niemand jemals hören sollte. Eine Aufnahme des Moments, in dem Sybill Trelawney einen besonderen Platz im Herzen und auf der Abschussliste von Dolores Umbridge bekommen hat.Ein Hauch von Fem-Slash. [Beitrag zu der "Verrückte Paare (Slash)"-Challenge auf Fanfiktion.de]
Relationships: Sybill Trelawney/Dolores Umbridge
Series: Dolores Umbridge Fem-Slash-Headcanon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108181
Kudos: 1





	A Doll Inside A Dolly

**Author's Note:**

> Die Lyrics sind Robbie Williams' "Party Like A Russian" entnommen.

**A Doll Inside A Dolly**

  
  


_I got Stolly and Bolly and Molly so I'm jolly_   
_And I'm always off my trolley so I never say sorry_   
_There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll inside a dolly_

  
  
Nur drei Tage nachdem Dolores Umbridge zum ersten Mal seit über dreißig Jahren einen Schritt über die Schwelle von Hogwarts gesetzt hatte, war ihr Sybill Trelawney bereits ein Dorn im Auge. Um Unvoreingenommenheit und Offenheit hatte sie sich bemüht, doch angesichts der unterkühlten Begrüßung durch ihre neuen Kollegen war Dolores schnell klar geworden, dass man ihr hier mit Feindseligkeit begegnen würde. Die Meinung von einem arroganten, egozentrischen Mann wie Severus Snape oder einem Albus Dumbledore, der sich über Gott, die Welt und das Zaubereiministerium erhaben glaubte, galt für sie sowieso nicht viel, aber es kränkte sie doch, dass Minerva McGonagall ihr zur Begrüßung nicht einmal die Hand reichte, sondern lediglich nickte und ein knappes „Willkommen, Professor Umbridge“ über die Lippen gebracht hatte. Nach dieser demonstrativen Ablehnung ihrer Person war sie hocherfreut gewesen, als Sybill Trelawney ihr ein Kompliment für ihr Halstuch gemacht und ihr sogleich angeboten hatte, ihr die Zukunft vorherzusagen.  
  
Dolores glaubte nicht an das sogenannte zweite Gesicht, das dritte Auge oder welches zusätzliche Körperteil auch immer solche „Seher“ zu haben meinten, doch sie hatte Manieren und sie wusste ein derartiges freundliches Entgegenkommen zu schätzen. Aus diesem Grund, und nicht etwa, weil sie wirklich daran glaubte, dass diese Begegnung ihr Leben verändern würde, stieg sie gleich am Abend des dritten Septembers hinauf in den Turm, in dem Sybill Trelawney ihren Unterricht abhielt und sich häuslich eingerichtet hatte.   
  
Ein intensiver Geruch, Vanille, Orange, irgendetwas das an alte, orientalische Teppiche erinnerte, schlug ihr entgegen und das Erste, was sie sah, war wirklich ein wild gemusterter Teppich, der den ganzen Boden des kreisrunden Raums zu bedenken schien und sich sowohl mit dem Muster der Gardinen als auch mit der Tapete biss. Eine fürchterliche Meisterleistung in Sachen Inneneinrichtung war hier vollbracht worden. Sybill Trelawney trug einen Morgenmantel, der sich kaum von den Gewändern unterschied, in denen sie in der Großen Halle zu erscheinen pflegte, doch Dolores erkannte, dass sie ihren Besuch wohl besser mehr als nur vage angekündigt hatte.  
  
„Dolores, wie schön, dass du den Weg zu mir gefunden hast.“ Das war ihr ein bisschen zu vertraulich und es wäre ihr lieber gewesen, wenn sie einander wenigstens offiziell den Vornamen angeboten hätten, anstatt so einen übergangslosen Übergang hinzulegen, doch sie verzog keine Miene. Sicher, sie war nicht hier, um Freunde zu finden, aber Cornelius hatte sie ermahnt, sich auch nicht mehr Feinde als nötig zu machen.   
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie so spät noch störe, Sybill. Wenn es heute nicht so gut passt, dann verschieben wir es… so ein Blick in die Zukunft eilt ja nicht.“ Die Augen der „Professorin“ (irgendwie zweifelte Dolores doch daran, dass Sybill Trelawney tatsächlich einen akademischen Titel besaß, es war vermutlich nur eine „Hogwartsprofessur“, die pro forma mit jeder Einstellung seitens Albus Dumbledores vergeben wurde, damit es eine einheitliche Anrede gab, die von den Schülern gebraucht werden konnte) wurden groß hinter den dicken Gläsern ihrer Brille und sie machte eine hektische Handbewegung.  
  
„Es passt. Es passt hervorragend. Bitte, nimm Platz, Dolores.“ Die ständige Betonung ihres Vornamens ging ihr schon jetzt auf den Geist, aber sie lächelte – das Lächeln verging ihr erst, als sie das große Kissen sah, das beinahe dasselbe Muster wie der Teppich hatte und auf den ersten Blick mit diesem zu verschmelzen schien. „Eine bequeme Sitzgelegenheit ist sehr wichtig, wenn man einen klaren Blick bewahren will. Ich halte nicht viel von Holzstühlen. In meinem Zimmer habe ich einen Sessel, wenn dir das lieber wäre.“  
  
„Ich würde einen Sessel bevorzugen.“  
  
„Natürlich, dann… folge mir… und schau am besten nicht nach links und rechts, ich bin in den Sommerferien viel unterwegs gewesen und noch nicht dazu gekommen, alles auszupacken…“   
  
Über die starke oder schwache Ausprägung des Ordnungssinns dieser Frau konnte Dolores nur mutmaßen und sie befolgte den Rat, nicht genauer hinzusehen, sondern ließ sich zu einem Sessel führen, der ein grässlich gelbes Polster hatte, aber ansonsten relativ normal aussah und obendrein sehr bequem war. Sie setzte sich, schlug die Beine übereinander und lächelte wieder.   
  
„Möchtest du einen Tee?“ Gerade als sie nickten wollte, merkte sie, dass es keineswegs ein höfliches Angebot gewesen war, sondern der Beginn einer Aufzählung. „Oder Kaffee? Eine Glaskugel? Oder soll ich dir aus der Hand lesen… du siehst mir wie ein klassisches Glaskugel-Mädchen aus.“ Mädchen, wann war sie zuletzt Mädchen genannt worden? Ein klassisches Glaskugel-Mädchen. Diese Frau verstand sich wirklich darauf, sie aus dem Konzept zu bringen, doch so schnell verlor sie nicht die Fassung. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihr Lächeln.   
  
„Dann wird es wohl die Glaskugel, wenn Sie da schon so ein gewisses Gefühl haben.“ Sybill Trelawney lächelte nun ebenfalls und sie musste das Bedürfnis unterdrücken, sich zu räuspern. Blickkontakt war nicht ihre Stärke – nicht, wenn ihr Gegenüber so unberechenbar war.  
  
Glücklicherweise verschwand Sybill Trelawney in den Untiefen des Raumes und man hörte über einige Minuten hinweg nur leises Murmeln und wie sich die Frau einen Weg durch ihr eigenes Chaos bahnte, ehe sie triumphierend mit einer milchigen, gläsernen Kugel zurückkehrte, die eine leichte Staubschicht angesetzt hatte. Sybill Trelawney wusste diesen Staub zu entfernen, indem sie die Kugel im Stoff ihres Bademantels einwickelte und säuberte. Dolores ignorierte die Tatsache, dass sie freie Sicht auf ein bloßes Knie und einen halben Oberschenkel hatte, der von einem hellen, rotbraunen Flaum überzogen war. Es sah ganz danach aus, als hätte diese Frau noch nie ihre Beine rasiert, sondern würde immer noch den ersten Flaum ihrer Jugend mit sich herumtragen.   
  
Zu ihrem Entsetzen nahm Sybill Trelawney nicht in dem zweiten Sessel im Zimmer Platz, auf dem sich zwar Jacken stapelten, der aber dennoch eine Sitzgelegenheit war, sondern kniete sich vor ihr auf den Boden und legte die Kugel auf dem Schoß von Dolores ab. Rasch stellte sie ihre überschlagenen Beine gerade nebeneinander – am Ende machte sich noch etwas kaputt und verscherzte es sich mit einer Wahnsinnigen, das musste nun auch nicht sein. Mittlerweile wollte sie eigentlich nur noch so schnell wie möglich zurück in ihre eigenen Räumlichkeiten.   
  
„Ich sehe dich.“ Sybill Trelawney hatte beide Hände auf das Glas gelegt und berührte die Kugel obendrein fast mit ihrer Nasenspitze. Ihre Locken streiften die Waden von Dolores und sie war froh, Strümpfe zu tragen, denn sonst wäre das hier eigenartig intim gewesen. Das war es so oder so, aber die Strümpfe machten es dennoch ein wenig besser, zumindest wollte sie sich das einreden. „Ich sehe in dich hinein. Du bist nach Hogwarts gekommen, um dich frei zu fühlen. Frei und mächtig. Du sehnst dich nach Freiheit und nach Kontrolle. Dir fehlt etwas und du hoffst, es hier finden zu können… du suchst nach Liebe.“ Das klang nach einem ganz miserabel zusammengeschusterten Glückskeks und doch fühlte Dolores sich ertappt, als sie das Wort „Kontrolle“ hörte – Kontrolle war ihr oberstes Gebot, schon seitdem sie ein Kind gewesen war. Ohne Kontrolle war der Mensch nichts, nicht besser als ein Tier. „Du suchst nicht nach der Liebe eines Mannes.“   
  
„Wie bitte? Ich glaube, ich habe Sie nicht ganz richtig verstanden, Sybill.“ Das konnte doch nicht sein. Diese Frau war ganz offensichtlich eine Hochstaplerin, sie hatte ihr Leben nicht im Griff, die besaß keinen Sinn für Ordnung und keine Kontrolle, sondern gab einen Schuss ins Blaue ab. Oder sie war eine Leserin dieser bösartigen Kolumnen, in denen Rita Kimmkorn und ihre Spießgesellinnen darüber spekulierten, warum eine Frau ihre Karriere über die Gründung einer Familie stellte. Als wäre es verboten, sich nicht fortpflanzen zu wollen, um sich mit eigenen Kindern herumschlagen zu müssen. Dolores mochte die wenigsten Kinder, sie waren laut, klebrig und ungehorsam.   
  
„Du schämst dich dafür, aber das solltest du nicht. Du denkst, es wäre unnatürlich, aber das ist es nicht. Der Wunsch nach Liebe kann gar nicht unnatürlich sein. Egal nach welcher Art von Liebe wir streben.“   
  
„Sybill, ich denke, das ist genug… Sie scheinen mir sehr müde und… Sie müssen sich für mich wirklich nichts ausdenken. Wenn Sie in so einer Kugel nichts erkennen können, dann ist das so. So geht es ja den meisten von uns.“ Dolores kicherte, dabei war ihr gar nicht zum Lachen zumute. „Wenn es wirklich Menschen gäbe, die wüssten, was die Zukunft uns bringt, dann sähe die Welt wohl ganz anders aus, nicht wahr?“   
  
Noch immer kniete Sybill Trelawney vor ihr und sah zu ihr auf. Plötzlich trat etwas in ihre Augen, das nichts anderes als Mitleid war. Dolores wurde nicht gerne bemitleidet, wer wurde das schon, doch es war ganz und gar unverschämt, dass eine Frau wie Sybill Trelawney eine Frau wie Dolores bemitleiden wollte.  
  
„Bitte, stehen Sie doch endlich auf, das hier ist doch albern.“ Albern. Sybill Trelawney war albern und inkompetent. „Es ist ganz unverkennbar, dass Sie keine Seherin sind, sondern eine Provokateurin, die Freude daran hat, mit wilden Behauptungen und bodenlosen Unterstellungen um sich zu werfen. Haben Sie je darüber nachgedacht, ob Hogwarts vielleicht nicht der richtige Ort für Sie ist? In der Redaktion der „Hexenwoche“ sucht man händeringend nach Leuten mit Ihren Talenten.“  
  
„Dolores, ich wollte Sie nicht kränken… es tut mir leid, wenn Sie sich jetzt unwohl fühlen.“  
  
„Ich fühle mich lediglich unwohl, weil eine erwachsene Frau, eine Professorin, vor mir auf dem Boden sitzt wie ein kleines Kind.“ Zögerlich erhob Sybill Trelawney sich und trat einen Schritt zurück. Dolores stand ebenfalls auf und es war direkt etwas ungewohnt, wieder zu ihrem Gegenüber aufsehen zu müssen. „Sie sind eine Lügnerin – und hier ist kein Platz für Lügner und Scharlatane.“  
  
„Ich bin keine Lügnerin.“   
  
Dolores kicherte. Nicht, weil ihr wirklich danach war, sondern weil es höchste Zeit war, zu zeigen, dass Sybill Trelawney ihr nichts anhaben konnte. Ihre Worte waren nichts als Schall und Rauch, ihre Prophezeiungen nicht besser als der Tratsch, den Schulmädchen einander erzählten. Ihr linkes Knie zitterte, doch das konnte Sybill Trelawney nicht mehr sehen, weil Dolores bereits auf dem Weg zurück in das Turmzimmer war.   
  
Sie fokussierte sich auf den Geruch nach Vanille und Orangen, während sie bedächtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. Die Absätze ihrer Schuhe versanken in dem weichen, dicken Teppich und es fühlte sich so an, als würde sie über Schnee laufen. Sie hörte die Stimme von Sybill Trelawney, doch sie drehte sich nicht um. Sie würde nicht noch einmal den Fehler machen, und sich auf die falsche Freundlichkeit und die dreisten Bloßstellungen dieser Person einlassen. Sie würde nicht noch einmal versuchen, in Hogwarts so etwas wie eine Freundin oder Verbündete finden zu wollen. Sie hörte die Stimme, doch sie verließ das Turmzimmer, ohne im Schnee zu versinken. Sie fror, aber das war auch alles.  
  
 _„Ich kann dich sehen, Dolores.“_

**Author's Note:**

> Ich und eine so wilde Idee loslassen? Passiert nicht so schnell. Mehr über Dolores in jungen Jahren gibt es bei "Paper Dolly" zu lesen!


End file.
